The adaptive immune system is an extremely efficient means of eliminating specific pathogens while sparing host tissues. However, this efficiency is dependent on balance; unrestrained immunity can lead to autoimmune disease while a sluggish response can lead to chronic infections and cancer. Regulatory T cells (Tregs) play a critical role in maintaining this balance by suppressing the immune response to self and maintaining immune homeostasis. Tregs utilize many distinct mechanisms to mediate suppression of the immune response. Interleukin-35 (IL-35), a cytokine from the IL-12 family, has emerged as an important soluble mediator of suppression. IL-35 is secreted as a heterodimer of two protein chains, the IL-12 subunit p35 and Epstein-Barr Virus induced gene 3 (Ebi3). IL-35 is a potent inhibitor of immune cell proliferation in vitro and in vivo. Tregs express the genes encoding IL-35 constituitively, while effector T cells do not. However, when naive CD4 T cells are stimulated in the presence of IL-35, they begin to secrete it themselves. Interestingly, the genes encoding p35 and Ebi3 are not generally expressed in T cells; rather, they are utilized by antigen-presenting cells to make cytokines that stimulate the immune response. As such, the regulation of these genes in T cells is still unclear. This research proposal suggests experiments that will propel our understanding of how IL-35 can be regulated in T cells, and elucidate the molecular mechanisms used by IL-35 to mediate suppression of T cell proliferation and conversion to IL-35 producing cells. Understanding these mechanisms is of crucial importance when developing new strategies targeting autoimmunity and cancer.